Miu Haniosema
| marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown | education = Autodidact | status = Active | signature skill = Quincy Bow & Spirit Arrows }} Miu Haniosema (美羽範囲を狭, Haniosema Miu) is a , formerly resident in Anaba Town. Due to the dimensional rift leading to that appeared in said town, it became swarmed with . Miu began exterminating them, but in the process also killed a officer that came to investigate the problem. This caused her to become a wanted criminal in the eyes of the and eventually lead to Miu using the rift to escape her assailants. As of now, she is wandering in Hueco Mundo, hunting Hollows to survive. This caused her to become an even greater threat in the eyes of , due to her actions severely disrupting the spiritual balance between the different worlds. There have been set out many hunting parties to apprehend her, but they all came back empty-handed or not at all. Appearance Personality It should be noted that, despite being in the middle of a spiritual conflict, Miu has no idea what a 'Quincy', 'Shinigami' or 'Hollow' is. Due to mother dying in labor and her father being not much of an actual parent, no one ever informer her of her spiritual status. She attributes her abilities to 'superpowers', sees Hollows as mere monsters and refers to the Shinigami she has encountered jokingly as 'kimono-cops', believing them to be agents of the government who were sent to apprehend her because of her supernatural capabilities. Background Equipment Powers & Abilities Master Gunslinger: Miu is one of the finest gunmen shown in the series, evident from her ability to combat supernatural creatures using nothing but human-made pistols. She is mostly shown dual-wielding her Beretta's, a feat which seems highly unpractical to an actual gunman but is made possibly using her spiritual prowess. Her marksmanship is great enough that she could hit something as small as the Hollow hole position in the kneecap from several hundred meters away. She could kill an Adjuchas using a physical bullet powered by her spiritual energy when he was at a distance where he couldn't specify what kind of creature she was. Lately, she has been shown to rely less and less on her capabilities with guns during her travels within Hueco Mundo, the main reason being that she is almost out of ammo. : Like all Quincies, Miu has the ability to draw in spiritual energy from the atmosphere and mix it with her own to create various effects. Interestingly, Miu has not yet learned how to reshape said spiritual particles into the form of a weapon, forcing her to rely on the guns she carries. She cannot even make bullets using this process, although she can cover physical ones in a hue of spiritual material and manipulate them. This handicap carries a nasty surprise factor, and actually aided her in slaying the Shinigami that was sent to eliminate her. Although he was prepared to take on spiritual projectiles, he did not expect actual bullets guided by her reiatsu, only realizing the projectile's nature after it had found its way through his skull. : Although Miu has shown no knowledge of the actual workings of the technique, she learned how to form a platform of spiritual particles beneath her feet whilst traveling through Hueco Mundo. Mizukiri Mizukiri (水切り, stone skipping); Miu has developed a specialized set of techniques that focus on manipulating ambient . Alluding to the name, the technique manipulates reishi similarly to the effects of peddles bouncing off the surface of water. Miu can create ripples in the field of reishi that is present in any spiritual or - to a lesser degree - physical world. The displacement of these ripples carry great forces, capable of knocking back creatures more than a hundred times bigger than Miu with minimal force and even eradicating entire mountains when sufficient particles are present. Through experimenting and training, mostly after she got stuck in Hueco Mundo, Miu has learned to manipulate the different aspects of the ripples to generate varying scenarios. According to Miu, she related the discovery of the technique to throwing rocks in the lake where she grew up nearby and thus named it after that memory. Although it doesn't seem like any physical motion is needed to utilize this technique, it seems that Miu can only conjure ripples up to a certain distance from her body. What the extent to this ability is remains unknown, however. *'Yodan' (四段; Four Skips); Miu can emit ripples that have the ability to break down other stagnant spiritual constructs on impact. Although the entire process itself is unexplained, it allowed her to weather through a fully powered spell in a matter of seconds. *'Hachidan' (八段, Eight Skips); By creating ripples at a rapid rate, Miu can manifacture a spiritual shield that covers her front completely. Due to the ripples constantly moving outwards, any attack that hits the shield is automatically redirected to Miu's side. Also, because the shield is constantly refreshing, it can spread out the force of practically anything that hits it, no matter how powerful, allowing it to stand up to incredibly potent attacks without any trouble. Behind the Scenes Miu's appearance is based off Revy from the Black Lagoon series.